


guess i'm attracted to the chaos

by fadedcokecans



Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedcokecans/pseuds/fadedcokecans
Summary: "or ingrid giving marie a tattoo." -me, sometime this yeartitle from Let's Get Lost by Chris James
Relationships: Marie Dolvik/Ingrid Engen
Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921807
Kudos: 2





	guess i'm attracted to the chaos

“Hey, Ingrid?”

“You better not be asking me if I’d still love you if you were a goddamn worm or some shit, Marie.”

“Well, no. I was gonna ask if you wanted to give me a tattoo but I guess I’m just going to get a worm tattooed somewhere,” Marie says, aggressively, making a stupid face at Ingrid. 

“Hey! Wait! Marie! That’s so unfair,” Ingrid whines like a five year old. 

“It’s your fault, babe. You can have input on where I get the worm.”

“On your dick,” Ingrid mutters, walking away from Marie’s couch, while flipping her off. 

“If only I could,” Marie yells at Ingrid’s retreating figure. 

Marie wants to piss Ingrid off and get a worm tattooed on her forehead, but she knows she’ll regret it. Maybe she’ll get another one on her arm. Maybe she’ll give Ingrid a tattoo in her sleep. A worm. A worm with a speech bubble saying ‘u still love me?’ Maybe she’ll get that on her leg. On her shin. Or calf. Or thigh. She’s indecisive. 

Truth is, she wants Ingrid to design a tattoo for her. She’d probably design something stupid that wasn’t in her style, but she’d get it anyway because she loves Ingrid. 

Marie also really wants to give Ingrid a tattoo. Ingrid, probably to her credit, doesn’t want Marie permanently drawing a random doodle on her, as opposed to her drawing all over her in Sharpie. The only tattoos she accepts from Marie are the temporary Trondheims-Ørn tattoos she bought her for Christmas as a gag gift. Well, Marie’s going to get her Vålerenga temporary tattoos for Christmas this year. She’ll make her wear them, eventually. Or maybe not; she’s a sucker for whatever Ingrid asks her to do. 

If Ingrid really wanted to give Marie a tattoo, Marie might die from excitement. She’s gotten so many tattoos from multiple artists, but Ingrid giving her a tattoo would be an incredibly fun experience, but probably only for Ingrid. She’d live every day with a fucked up tattoo if Ingrid gave it to her. 

If Ingrid still wanted to give Marie a tattoo, Marie would teach her exactly how. Marie would let her draw a dick on her leg (somewhere where cameras couldn’t see it) if Ingrid wanted to, though she would put up some sort of fight because she didn’t really want a dick somewhere on her body. 

<>

Ingrid starts bugging Marie into letting her give her a tattoo. Marie tries bartering, trying to get Ingrid to agree to let her give her a tattoo. She tries to pay Ingrid to stop, just to keep up the facade of ‘it’s your fault I won’t let you give me a tattoo.’ Ingrid can see right through her. 

Ingrid’s retaliation is to post all the stupid shit she does on Instagram. She’s run into the table? On her Instagram story. Accidentally threw her plate into the trash can? Instagram story. Hit Sigrid in the face juggling? Well, the screenshot of the text from Synne gets posted. Tripped over Ingrid’s training bag when she visited? Filed into her highlights. Tried to throw a balled up paper napkin into the trash but hit the wall and bounced away? Highlights, immediately, including the background noise of Marie cursing and Ingrid giggling behind the camera. 

Marie, who doesn’t care about what is posted on Ingrid’s social media, doesn’t care about Ingrid’s retaliation. Marie does post one text exchange between them, and she captions the picture with what was basically a keyboard smash of emojis, but most of them hearts or some variation of emojis with hearts. There’s nothing she proactively does against Ingrid, but she proceeds as normal, not posting anything and being stupid on Vålerenga and Celiln’s Instagrams, and giving her friends in Oslo tattoos. 

Marie sends a picture of a little doodle of a worm on a dick to Ingrid, attached to a text that asked her not to post the drawing. Ingrid, who does love Marie, follows her wishes, without asking for compensation. 

Ingrid asks everyday, either over FaceTime or text, to give Marie a tattoo. 

Three months. Marie holds out for three months, before her little resistance crumbles.

<>

It begins with a FaceTime date. 

“Hey, Marie, how’s your day?”

“Training, as usual. Prep for the Rosenborg game. We’ve got to keep Julie in control on the wing. Remember that time Stine tackled her and she went flying?”

“Yeah, I saw the replay of that game. You didn’t get many minutes during that season.”

“No, but that’s okay! I’m good and playing more now, and I’m really enjoying it. And your day, babe?”

“Brutal training for the upcoming Bayern game. I’m still looking for a transfer. It’s been too long in Germany and I want to try something new. Maybe in Spain, or I might come back to Norway.”

“Not England?”

“The Brexit shit is too much for me. I’d rather just go to another EU country so I don’t have to deal with a work visa or whatever other paperwork the government wants.”

“Well, you should come to Vif. Imagine a midfield line of you, Sigrid, Mia, and Rikke.”

“I’d never! You should know this, Marie!” Ingrid exclaims over Marie’s laughter. “My loyalties lie with Rosenborg. Hey, have you given any thought to the tattoo preposition?”

“I have. Have you decided what you’re going to draw permanently on my body?”

Ingrid’s quiet squeal of excitement and mini celebration makes Marie laugh, hard. Once she calms down, she asks, “Do you have a preference on what I draw?”

“So, over these months of time for you to think, you haven’t thought of what you want permanently inked on my body?”

“I mean, I know what I want to draw, but I really want to check,” Ingrid says softly. Marie’s smile makes Ingrid smile harder.

“I gave you three months to think, and your first question is what do I want on my body,” Marie says, shaking her head. “If you really want my preference, I want a worm with a speech bubble asking if you still love me.”

“Okay, that’s a lot better than what I was thinking about. Do I also get to decide where?”

“As long as it’s not anywhere on my face, yes. I’m not getting any tattoos on my forehead or something stupid, please.”

<>

It continues with a short visit to Oslo.

Marie teaches Ingrid how to properly give her a tattoo. She has a handful of practice runs, and her hand is relatively steady. 

“Whatever little mishaps that occur are going to be a part of the worm’s charm,” Marie claims, brushing Ingrid off when she maintains her wish to make the worm perfect. 

“The doodle-like quality of the tattoos are what make them so unique,” Marie counters. “Doodles aren’t perfect. Doodles are never perfect.”

Ingrid has to return to Wolfsburg before they have an opportunity to ink the worm onto Marie’s calf.

Ingrid continues to talk about the mini project whenever they talk. Her excitement is contagious, and Marie is extremely hyped for her next trip to Oslo. She wants to get it done when she visits in Germany, but Ingrid doesn’t want the tattoo equipment making a mess in her apartment. 

Ingrid also talks about it to her friends. Sara knows, as does Maiken and Frido and Karina and Pernille and Frida and Anders, among others. Marie also tells her friends. All her teammates know. They all know everything about the event that Marie’s apparently been plotting for months. 

They don’t find an opportunity to meet up in Oslo until late that year, when the Landslaget met up at Ullevaal. By that time, almost all the professional footballers in Norway know that Ingrid is going to give Marie a tattoo. 

<>

It ends with a planned visit to the hotel.

Marie stops by the hotel during some downtime for her worm doodle. Most of the team, including Celin, Julie, Frida, and Karina. Ingrid didn’t have any time to go to Marie’s apartment, and Marie doesn’t mind it. She’s buzzing with excitement by the time Ingrid actually gets prepared. Ingrid tells her it’s not going to look like a worm if she keeps shaking. 

The worm ends up looking exactly how Marie wanted. Small mistakes that Ingrid didn’t want, Marie tells Ingrid, repeatedly, that she loves how it looks. She says that any attempts to fix it would make the worm look sad, and that the worm was perfect as it was. Marie names the worm Hector, just like Ingrid’s family dog.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr for bad screenshots, translations, and game and training pictures @ingrid-effing-engen


End file.
